starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sith/Leyendas
La Orden Sith fue una secta de usuarios del lado oscuro de la Fuerza empeñados en destruir a los Jedi. Ellos se caracterizaron por la obtención del poder para ellos mismos y los métodos brutales que eran capaces de utilizar para obtenerlo. La secta existió en varias formas a lo largo de la historia galáctica. Originalmente, los Sith fueron especies humanoides que se mezclaron con un grupo de Jedi Oscuros exiliados, pero después del auge y caída de ese pueblo, el significado de la palabra "Sith" cambió. Con el tiempo, los Sith no serían identificados por su raza, sino por su dedicación a la antigua filosofía Sith. Habían muchas facciones de los Sith, las más notables fueron el Imperio Sith y la Orden de los Lores Sith. Filosofía y costumbres Forjados por el fuego La filosofía Sith hizo hincapié en el conflicto. Los Sith creían que hacía más poderoso al individuo y a la civilización al obligarlos a cambiar, crecer, y evolucionar. El conflicto aseguraba que solo los fuertes sobrevivirían, por tanto, llevando a los Sith por el camino de la perfección. Los inteligentes solo merecían lo que era suficientemente fuerte como para tomarlo y aquellos muy débiles para protegerse a sí mismos eran un juego limpio. Las enseñanzas pacíficas de los Jedi fueron vistas como obstáculos que impedían el progreso; la falta de conflicto solo llevó a estancamiento y caída. Del mismo modo, la moralidad era tratada como un obstáculo a superar si se atravesaba en el camino de la habilidad de un Sith para reconocer y aprovechar las oportunidades para el adelanto y la autonomía. Poder gracias a la pasión El núcleo del poder de un Sith vino de las emociones. Los Jedi ensañaban que el miedo y la ira eran emociones negativas que tenían que ser superadas, pero los Sith entendieron que cada criatura viviente estaba sujeto a tales emociones. Creyeron en aprovechar en lugar de reprimir estos instintos naturales. Los Sith no trataron de colocarse detrás de las pasiones como hacían los Jedi—al contrario, creyeron que la emoción era requerida con el fin de obtener una compresión holística de la Fuerza. Sin embargo, no todas las emociones eran aceptadas por los Sith. Ellos, al igual que los Jedi, consideraron al "amor" como una emoción peligrosa, pero por razones diferentes. Los Jedi desalentaban al amor debido a que llevaba al compromiso, pero los Sith enseñaban que el amor llevaba a la misericordia, la cual era una anatema para ellos. Tatuajes Sith Muchos señores siths se adornaban con Tatuajes Sith como un simbolo de su devoción a la orden. Los tatuajes solian tener una pauta de alternancia entre el rojo y el negro, con muchos símbolos rúnicos. Algunos tatuajes sith eran increíblemente dolorosos de aplicar, ya que a menudo cubren todo el cuerpo. Ejemplos de señores siths tatuados incluir el afamado Darth Maul, Darth Talon, Darth Wyyrlok, Darth Ruyn, y muchos otros miembros de la Nueva Orden Sith de Darth Krayt. Espadas láser Se sabe que tiempo después de los Cien Años de Oscuridad la especie resultante del mestizaje entre los Jedi Oscuros exiliados y la especie Sith primigenia dejó de usar sábles láser, pasando a esgrimir armas físicas fortalecidas con la Fuerza, como las usadas por Naga Sadow o Ludo Kressh. Los Sith no volverían a usar sábles láser hasta su reencuentro con los Jedi después de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial. Después de esto, con varios Lores Sith como Freedon Nadd y Exar Kun, los Sith posteriores volvieron a utilizarlos, ya que en gran parte provenían de las filas de los Jedi. Muchos Sith y Jedi Oscuros usaron espadas láser sintéticas con cristales reestructurados, también conocidos como cristales sintetizados, para concentrar las hojas de sus espadas láser. Estos cristales fueron rojos, dándole a la espada un tono rojo. Los cristales sintetizados eran más poderosos pero inestables, causando que las espadas láser se apagaran o murieran un un tiempo mucho más corto que los cristales de espadas láser normales. El color habitual de los sábles laser era el rojo, ya que este color representaba la ira, la agresividad y la sangre, tan presentes en la Filosofía Sith. Sin embargo, varios importantes Lores Sith como Exar Kun o Darth Vader (En sus inicios) emplearon sábles de otros colores, más propios de los Jedi de los que provenían. Historia Linea temporal de los principales eventos de la historia Sith * 130.000 ABY - Nace la sociedad Sith (como especie, no como religión) * 100.000 ABY – La especie Sith comienza a crear su cultura, civilización y religión. * 30.000 ABY &ndas; De alguna manera, un Lord Sith killik vivió en Alsakan, pero fue ahuyentado cuando los humanos llegaron al planeta. Huyó a Sarafur, donde fue enterrado en una cripta llena de tesoros. * 28.000 ABY – Comienza el Reinado del Sith Adas. Más tarde lidera a las fuerzas Sith contra los Rakatanos del Imperio Infinito, costándole vida, arrojando a los Sith a una guerra civil. * 25.000 ABY Las Guerras de la Fuerza son luchadas en Tython entre la oscuridad y la luz. Los usuarios del lado oscuro de la Fuerza son derrotados, los Jedi establecen su templo principal en Ossus, la Antigua República es formada, ubicada en Coruscant. El lado oscuro se prohíbe a los Jedi y no se revelarían hasta 500 años más tarde. * 24.500 ABY – Xendor y sus estudiantes dejan a la Orden Jedi en el Primer Gran Cisma. * 24.400 ABY – El Primer Gran Cisma finaliza y los Jedi Oscuros son derrotados. * 7.000 ABY – Un grupo de Jedi se van de la Orden, y exploran la ciencia de las mutaciones del lado oscuro, empezando el Segundo Gran Cisma—la guerra conocida como los Cien Años de Oscuridad. * 6.900 ABY – Exiliados después de su derrota durante los Cien Años de Oscuridad, los Jedi Oscuro llegan a Korriban, dondese cruzan con los Sith nativos, y forman el Imperio Sith. A través de los milenios, el imperio se expande a los sistemas adyacentes, incluyendo Ziost. * 5.000 ABY – El Lord Oscuro de los Sith Naga Sadow es derrotado en la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, y el Imperio Sith colapsa diez años más tarde. Sadow huye con sus guerreros massassi a Yavin 4. * 4.990 ABY – Colapso final del Imperio Sith, después de la derrota de Naga Sadow. Un Lord Oscuro escapa en las Regiones Desconocidas para reconstruir el Imperio. * 4.400 ABY – El Caballero Jedi Freedon Nadd cae al lado oscuro, y es entrenado por el espíritu de Naga Sadow. Sadow muere a las manos de Nadd, quien pronto se establece como Rey de Onderon. * 4.250 ABY – El Tercer Gran Cisma ocurre en Coruscant, resultando en la retirada de los Jedi Oscuros a Vultar, donde activan la Turbina Cósmica, causando el Cataclismo Vultar. * (4,000 – 3.998 ABY) — La Reina Amanoa y el Rey Ommin, descendientes de Freedon Nadd lideran al culto Sith Naddista en una escaramuza contra los Jedi durante las Guerras de las Bestias, y el Alzamiento de Freedon Nadd. La Gran Guerra Sith comienza. Satal y Aleema Keto son instruidos en las enseñanzas Sith por el espíritu de Nadd. Después de la derrota de los Naddistas, huyen al sistema Emperatriz Teta, y forman el Krath sect. * 3.997 ABY – Exar Kun cae al lado oscuro. El espíritu de Freedon Nadd lo lleva de Dxun a Korriban, y de allí a Yavin IV, donde Kun destruye a Nadd completamente. Allí, él funda la nueva orden Sth, la cual nombra como la Hermandad de los Sith. * 3.996 ABY – Kun toma al Jedi caído Ulic Qel-Droma, líder de los Krath, como su aprendiz. La Hermandad de los Sith y los Krath caen durante la Batalla de Yavin IV. * 3.961 ABY – El Caballero Jedi Revan cae bajo la influencia del lado oscuro después de descubrir la Academia Trayus en Malachor V, una reliquia de los misteriosos Verdaderos Sith. * (3.960 - 3.959 ABY) – Revan, héroe de las Guerras Mandalorianas, traiciona a la República Galáctica, se declara a sí mismo Lord Oscuro de los Sith, y forma un nuevo Imperio Sith. (Izquierda), Darth Sidious (Centro), y Darth Bane (Derecha), tres de las figuras Sith más importantes de la historia galáctica.]] * (3.959 - 3.956 ABY) – Darth Revan complementa sus fuerzas con una flota construida por la Forja Estelar, e invade la República durante la Segunda Guerra Sith. Revan es supuestamente asesinado cuando su aprendiz, Darth Malak lo traiciona, pero más tarde aparece como un Jedi, regresando al lado de la luz. Revan lidera a las fuerzas de la República a la victoria al derrotar a Malak y destruyendo la Forja Estelar. Después de la Segunda Guerra Sith, se volvió una práctica común para los Sith anteponer el título "Darth" a su nombre. * (3.956 – 3.950 ABY) – A raíz de la Batalla de Rakata Prime, la Guerra Civil Sith estalla en Korriban, y virtualmente elimina a los seguidores Sith de Revan y Malak. * (3.954 ABY) – Darth Nihilus y Darth Sion unen muchos de los caudillos Sith remanentes. Empiezan a librar una guerra sombría sobre la devastada República y empiezan la Primera Purga Jedi. * 3.951 ABY - El Triunvirato Sith es derrotado por la Jedi Exiliada y la Primera Purga Jedi finaliza. La Guerra Civil Sith continúa mientras los Sith que quedan luchan sobre los remanentes de su imperio. En el fin de la guerra un Lord Sith llevando el título de "Darth", siendo uno de los pocos sobrevivientes se declara a sí mismo un Lord Sith. Otra posible extinción de los Sith. * c.3.756 ABY - El Imperio Sith invade a la República, y la Gran Guerra Galáctica comienza. * 3.656 ABY - La Gran Guerra termina con la firma del Tratado de Coruscant. La República y el Imperio Sith existen como dos gobiernos separados en un estado de Guerra Fría. * 3.500 ABY - Darth Desolous es expulsado de la Orden Jedi, y forma un ejército Sith de pau'anos, entrenándolos en el uso de armadura y escudos de cortosis, y los lleva contra los Jedi. Algunos dos mil Caballeros Jedi son asesinados antes de que la matanza acabara. * 2.000 ABY – Darth Ruin, otro Jedi caído, forma una nueva orden Sith y empieza las Nuevas Guerras Sith durante el periodo del Cuarto Gran Cisma. Durando un milenio, en 1,466 ABY el Nuevo Imperio Sith conquista todo el espacio conocido fuera de las Colonias. * (2.000 – 1.000 ABY) – Los Sith prueban ser su propia ruina, mientras que el poder interno destruye su organización. Lord Kaan une a los sobrevivientes en la Hermandad de la Oscuridad, y le garantiza el título de "Lord Oscuro" a muchos Sith. * 1.000 ABY – Los ejércitos de los Jedi y Sith son destruidos en la Séptima Batalla de Ruusan, dejando a Darth Bane como el único sobreviviente. Para garantizar la supervivencia de los Sith, Bane introduce la Regla de Dos. * (1.000 – 33 ABY) – La Regla de Dos continúa. Darth Millennial abandona a su maestro, Darth Cognus, y establece los Profetas del Lado Oscuro. Darth Vectivus se vuelve el administrador de un asteroide mina cerca de Bimmiel, y construye una mansión en el corazón de un nexo del lado oscuro. Vive allí el resto de sus días, rodeado de amigos y familia, y tal vez entrena a su propio aprendiz. El Lord Sith muun, Darth Plagueis es encontrado y entrenado por un Maestro desconocido. Palpatine es entrenado bajo la turtoría de Darth Plagueis, y se le da el título de Darth Sidious. Palpatine asesina a su maestro mientras este duerme. Entonces entrena a Darth Maul como su propio aprendiz. * 32 ABY – Los Sith, quienes había estado escondidos por casi mil años, resurgen de nuevo cuando Darth Sidious orquesta la Batalla de Naboo en la cual Darth Maul es asesinado por Obi-Wan Kenobi. * (22 – 19 ABY) – Darth Sidious y Darth Tyranus provocan las Guerras Clon, y muchos Jedi mueren, o pasan al lado oscuro. * 19 ABY – Darth Vader se vuelve el nuevo aprendiz de Sidious. La República cae y el Imperio Galáctico es establecido por Darth Sidious, ahora conocido como el Emperador Palpatine. Los Sith mandan en la galaxia una vez más, desde los Mundos del Núcleo al Espacio Salvaje. * (19 – 1 ABY) – Darth Sidious erradica a la mayoría de los Jedi en la Gran Purga Jedi. * 4 DBY – Vader es regresado al lado luminoso de la Fuerza por Luke Skywalker, resultando en las muertes de Sidious y Vader, extinción presumida de la Orden Sith, cumpliendo así la Antigua Profecía Jedi de El Elegido. * 11 DBY – La resurrección de Palpatine, quien casi erradica a la Nueva República antes de morir una vez más. Otra extinción presumida de la Orden Sith. El espíritu de Exar Kun es revivido en Yavin IV y vuelve a Kyp Durron un Lord Sith. Exar Kun es más tarde derrotado por la Nueva Orden Jedi y Kyp regresa al lado luminoso de la Fuerza. * (11 DBY+) – Los rumores abundan acerca del último de los Sith, una Mano del Emperador, llamada Lumiya. Tres décadas más tarde, estos rumores serían ciertos. * 14 DBY – Un culto Sith, los Discípulos de Ragnos, tratan de revivir a Marka Ragnos, pero son frustrados gracias a los esfuerzos de la Nueva Orden Jedi. * 30 DBY – Darth Krayt comienza a reconstruir la Orden Sith en Korriban. * 40 DBY – Lumiya aparece en la galaxia otra vez, y seduce a Jacen Solo para que se una a ella. Jacen lentamente trata de llevar a su primo Ben Skywalker a los caminos Sith, con el fin de hacerlo su aprendiz pero en lugar de eso, toma a Tahiri Veila como si aprendiz. Jacen eventualmente su vuelve un Lord Sith, tomando el título de "Darth Caedus" y se vuelve un co-Jefe del Estado de la Alianza Galáctica. Sin embargo con su muerte, los Sith de Lumiya, el último remanente superviviente de la Orden de los Lores Sith había perecido. Otra extinción presumida de la Orden Sith. * 130 DBY – Los Sith, liderados por Darth Krayt, regresan a la prominencia en la galaxia al sabotear el Proyecto Ossus, causando secesiones en masa de la Galactic Alliance al segundo Imperio Galáctico, y casi eliminando a la Orden Jedi otra vez. Organizaciones y con muchos Jedis curiosos.]] El termino Sith se refiere a numerosas organizaciones dispares del Lado Oscuro que durante toda la historia galáctica fueron creadas y derrotadas. Ninguna organización sobrevivió mucho tiempo bajo la vigilancia de los Caballeros Jedi, pero incluso en la derrota las enseñanzas de los antiguos Sith sobrevivían y resultaban dificiles de suprimir. Cada vez que la Orden Jedi crecía, un Culto Sith, una hermandad, una orden o un imperio surguía de las cenizas para amenazar a la galaxia una vez más. Las nuevas versiones de los Sith se vinculaban escasamente entre sí sólo a través de una ideología compartida. Sith (especie) Los sith fueron una especie de humanoides de piel roja nativos de Ziost y Korriban que fueron esclavizados por los Jedi Oscuros exiliados tras Oscuridad de los Cien Años. Antes de su descubrimiento, los Sith estaban divididos en la mansa y humilde clase de los esclavos, la inteligente y hábil clase de los ingenieros, y la guerrera clase massassi. Con el tiempo, los sith se mezclaron con los Jedis Oscuros humanos a través de la práctica de la Alquimia Sith, y las dos razas se volvieron una. Massassi Los massasi estaban relacionados con la especie sith. Bajo el mando de los Jedis Oscuros exiliados, los massasi fueron sujetos de la Alquimia Sith, con lo que se volvieron más letales y fáciles de controlar por sus amos Sith. Se distinguian por espolones de hueso que salian de su piel y por su tamaño anormalmente gigante. Ellos sirvieron como soldados para el Imperio Sith. Imperio Sith El Imperio Sith era un rico y poderoso imperio establecido por los Jedis Oscuros desterrados de la República Galáctica, después de su derrota en la Batalla de Corbos durante los Cien Años de Oscuridad. El Imperio Sith se desarrolló en total aislamiento durante dos mil años antes de que finalmente fuera redescubierto por la República. El Señor Oscuro de los Sith Naga Sadow, contrario a la cautela de su predecesor, Marka Ragnos, o de su rival para el puesto, Ludo Kressh, guió al Imperio en una invasión de la República conocida como la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, pero fue derrotado. Se cree que el Imperio fue destruido por las fuerzas de la República durante la Segunda Batalla de Korriban. Sin embargo, un Señor Oscuro logró escapar a las Regiones Desconocidas con un grupo de usuarios del lado oscuro conocidos como los Verdaderos Sith y reconstruyeron el imperio. Usando los secretos oscuros se las arregló para sobrevivir durante muchos siglos y finalmente atacó a la República. Después de una Gran Guerra que se prolongó durante muchas décadas, los Sith y la República firmaron un tratado y desde ese momento existíeron como dos gobiernos separados. Verdaderos Sith Los Verdaderos Sith fueron una orden oscura y largamente desconocida de adeptos del Lado oscuro de la Fuerza, que sobrevivieron a la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial y a el eventual colapso del Imperio Sith.Darth Traya dijo a la Jedi Exiliada que la orden había existido por decenas de miles de años y que espero en silencio en las Regiones desconocidas en el momento de la Guerra Civil Jedi. De acuerdo con Darth Traya, los "Verdaderos Sith" han existido por milenios incluso antes del surgimiento del antiguo Imperio Sith. Ella y Revan creian que fueron ellos los que habían insitado a los Mandalorianos para que atacaran a la República Galáctica, comenzabdo asi las Guerras Mandalorianas. Kreia declaró que tanto Malachor V y el planeta cementerio Korriban, una vez fueron planetas en los bordes de ese misterioso Imperio, y que, si bien estos "Verdaderos Sith" olvidaron estos antiguos mundos del lado oscuro, pero que los recordaran. Y lo hicieron los recordaron. Bajo la dirección de su Emperador Sith, restauraron el Imperio Sith y invadieron la República. Hermandad de los Sith Fundador de la Hermandad de los Sith]] La Hermandad de los Sith fue un grupo de Jedi Oscuros fundada por Exar Kun, que se separó de la Orden Jedi para estudiar las tecnicas de los Sith. Durante la Gran Guerra Sith, la Hermandad trató de conquistar la República con la ayuda de los Krath y de los Cruzados Mandalorianos. La Hermandad fue derrotado y prácticamente exterminada durante la Batalla de Yavin IV. Krath Los Krath fueron una sociedad Sith secreta fundada por Aleema y Satal Keto, los aburridos herederos del sistema estelar Emperatriz Teta. Tras un ataque Krath en un cónclave Jedi, Ulic Qel-Droma trató de infiltrarse en el grupo, pero él fallo. Fue seducido al lado oscuro y, finalmente, se convirtió en el líder de la secta. Durante la Gran Guerra Sith, los Krath se convirtieron en el brazo militar de la Orden Sith de Exar Kun y cayó con ella en Yavin 4. Imperio Sith de Darth Revan Señor Oscuro de los Sith y su aprendiz Darth Malak en Lehon en el Templo de los Antiguos]] El Imperio Sith fue temporalmente resucitado por los Jedi caidos Revan y Malak. Construido sobre un núcleo endurecido de veteranos de las Guerras Mandalorianas (Los Revanchistas) y una serie de Jedi caidos, el joven y creciente poder galáctico estubo muy cerca de poder lograr la conquista de la República durante la Segunda Guerra Sith. Después de la redención de Darth Revan y la muerte de Darth Malak, su Imperio se fragmento en facciones y finalmente se derrumbó. Triunvirato Sith El Triunvirato Sith fue una breve pero mortal Orden Sith fundada por la ex Jedi Kreia, ahora conocido como Darth Traya, que tuvo dos aprendices de origen desconocido y entreno muchos de los nuevo Sith en la Academia Trayus en Malachor V.Después de su exilio del Triunvirato los dos Lores Sith restantes, Darth Nihilus y Darth Sion ejecutaron la Primera Purga Jedi.El Triunvirato Sith fue una alianza débil de lo que quedo del Imperio Sith de Darth Revan, debido principalmente a las intrigas y traiciones de sus dirigentes. Fue solidificado en algún momento después de la Batalla de Rakata Prime.Esta organización era integrada por varios, si no cientos de aprendices Sith, Maestros Sith y lo que es más importante, Asesinos Sith. Los miembros fueron derrotados por la Jedi Exiliada. Nuevo Imperio Sith El Nuevo Imperio Sith fue fundada por Darth Ruin, y contaba con una gran área de territorios galáctico formados del Cuarto Gran Cisma, que los Sith gobernaban con puño de hierro.Su capital era el planeta Roon. En su apogeo durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, era casi tan bueno como los antiguos imperios Sith de Naga Sadow y Darth Revan;Después de la Batalla de Mizra y durante la Era Oscura de la República, el imperio abarco un gran porcentaje de la galaxia conocida. En algún momento entre 1,010 y 1,006 ABY el Nuevo Imperio Sith se derrumbó en una guerra civil. De las cenizas, Kaan estableció la Hermandad de la Oscuridad. Hermandad de la Oscuridad fundador de la Hermandad de la Oscuridad]] Fundada por Lord Kaan, la Hermandad de la Oscuridad (a veces llamado el Ejército Oscuro) fue la última reunión en masa Sith durante casi 1200 años. Un ejército de más de veinte mil Lores Sith y sus seguidores, su destrucción en Ruusan anunció el principio de un Nueva Orden. Orden de los Lores Sith creador de la Regla de Dos]] El último Lord Sith sobreviviente del ejército,Darth Bane, creó una nueva Orden Sith tras la devastadora Séptima Batalla de Ruusan, que supuso la aniquilación de la anterior Orden Sith. La Orden Sith de Bane, conocida formalmente como la Orden de los Lores Sith, fue fundada basada en los principios en el Holocrón de Darth Revan, estableciendo la Regla de Dos, utilizando tácticas de sigilo y alevosía para conseguir sus objetivos. La Regla de Dos le permitiría a su eventual sucesor, Darth Sidious, finalmente triunfar sobre los Jedi y la República Galáctica casi 1000 años más tarde. Discípulos de Ragnos Los discípulos de Ragnos fueron un Culto Sith , bajo la dirección de Tavion Axmis, que trataban de resucitar el espíritu de Marka Ragnos a través de la antigua magia Sith y asi tomar el control de la galaxia. El culto estaba estrechamente relacionado con el Imperio Renacido movimiento del cual ella misma había sido parte con el Jedi Oscuro Desann. El culto fue finalmente derrotado por Jaden Korr y la Nueva Orden Jedi. Sith de Lumiya segunda aprendiz de Darth Vader y Señora Oscura de los Sith]] Los Sith de Lumiya fueron un reducido grupo de individuos asociados con Lumiya, la autoproclamada Señora Oscura de los Sith después de la muerte final de Darth Sidious. Incluso con la muerte final de Palpatine, los Sith se las arreglaron para sobrevivir. Su próxima Señora Sith fue una de las Manos del Emperador llamada Lumiya. Darth Vader le paso algunas enseñanza Sith en secreto de su maestro, y la mujer adoptó el título de "Señora Oscura de los Sith" despues de la muerte de su maestro en Endor. Ella entreno dos aprendices: Flint, que fue redimido por el hijo de Vader Luke Skywalker, y Carnor Jax, quien fue asesinado por Kir Kanos un hombre leal a Palpatine. Poco después ella logró convencer al nieto de Vader Jacen Solo a unirse a las filas de los Sith, por lo que se cambió el nombre a Darth Caedus. Darth Caedus más tarde corrompio a la Jedi Tahiri Veila y la tomó como su aprendiz. Sin embargo, a raíz de la muerte de Caedus y la redención de su aprendiz, la guerra que Lumiya habia comenzado termino; y los Sith de Lumiya perecieron. Un Sith En el año 130 DBY, una nueva Orden Sith ha pasado a ocupar el lugar la orden de Darth Bane. Se sabe que un Sith conocido como Darth Krayt comenzó la orden en el antiguo mundo Sith Korriban, alrededor del año 30 DBY. En este nuevo culto Sith, muchos de los seguidores usan en su apariencia tatuajes Sith rojos y blancos y utilizan Sables de Luz con una empuñadura de coral yirak que les da diseño y estilo. Esta Orden Sith fue considerado herético por los Sith del pasado. Krayt gasto más de un siglo asiendo crecer y fortaleciendo la nueva orden, tambien planificando como conquistar la Galáxia bajo el poder Sith una vez más. Él y su nueva orden hicieron conocer su presencia alrrededor de los años 127 DBY-130 DBY al iniciar la Guerra Imperial-Sith , y al lanzar un ataque contra los Jedi en Ossus que seria conocida como la Masacre en Ossus. Rangos Los Sith tenía unan jerarquía claramente definida que separaban el fuerte del débil. La jerarquía Sith no mantuvo un sistema de clasificación único, debido a que la Orden Sith tuvo numerosas encarnaciones dispares en su historia. La jerarquía Sith permaneció igual durante casi 6.000 años (Iniciándose en el Antiguo Imperio Sith, la Hermandad de Exar Kun de los Sith, y el Imperio Sith) hasta que Lord Kaan declarara que todos sus seguidores del más alto rango en la Hermandad de Oscuridad eran Lores Oscuros de los Sith. Como los Jedi y la Antigua República, los Sith sufrieron una gran reforma después de la Batalla apocalíptica final de Ruusan. La casi completa destrucción de la Orden Sith inspiró a Darth Bane para reformar la Orden y decretar la Regla de Dos: que hubiera sólo dos Sith a la vez desde entonces en adelante: un Maestro y un aprendiz. Ambos llevarían el título de "Lord Oscuro de los Sith", que se haría sinónimo del término "Lord Sith" Imperio Sith Así estaban formadas formaban las filas de la Orden Sith antes de que Darth Bane instituyera la Regla de Dos. Lord Oscuro de los Sith Los "Lores Oscuros Sith" o "Señores Oscuros Sith" eran los mayores y más poderosos de entre los Lores Sith. Hasta el reinado de Kaan, era un título que solo podían portar aquellos reconocidos como los líderes de la Orden Sith, sin embargo hacia el final de las Nuevas Guerras Sith el título fue usado por muchos Señores Sith simultáneamente. Lord Sith Los "Lores Sith" eran los líderes de los Sith. Ellos mandaban los ejércitos de Secuaces Sith, Acólitos y Guerreros durante tiempos de guerra y gobernaban mediante un consejo de administración conocido como el Consejo Sith. Los Lores Sith usaban el lado oscuro de la Fuerza para infligir la miseria, el sufrimiento, y la corrupción. Ellos eran también perpetuaban la conservación de la sabiduría Sith pasando todo su conocimiento a sus acólitos. Aunque no entraban en el combate tan a menudo como los Sith menores (prefiriendo usar enviados, seguidores o soldados), ellos eran los más temibles de entre los Sith al conocer los mayores secretos de Sith y dominar sus usos más poderosos. Merodeador Sith Los Merodeadores Sith, una variante de los Guerreros Sith, eran a menudo responsables de los actos más brutales realizados por los Sith. Su entrenamiento enfatizaba el empleo agresivo de una espada láser frente al uso de la Fuerza. El furioso poder físico de un Merodeador Sith era una técnica del lado oscuro abastecida por el odio, la rabia, y la crueldad. Así, la mayor parte de los Merodeadores podrían enfrentarse en un duelo contra un Jedi medio usando su superior poder fisico y ganar fácilmente. Preocupándose poco por las sutilezas de manipular a otros y careciendo de un entendimiento profundo de la Fuerza, los Merodeadores eran los encargados de hacer realidad los deseos de los Lores Sith. Guerrero Sith Los Guerreros Sith formaban el grueso de las filas de la Orden Sith antes de la reforma de Darth Bane. Ellos formaban la zona media de la jerarquía Sith y eran quienes generalmente concentraban sus energías y habilidades hacia la batalla, gastando poco tiempo en pensar sobre la filosofía del lado oscuro u otras preocupaciones de los Sith "más puros". Acólito Sith Los acólitos Sith eran los aprendices sensibles a la Fuerza que acababan tomar el camino oscuro bajo la tutela de un Sith más experimentado. Adepto Sith Los Adeptos Sith eran unas tropas Sith que existieron durante la época de las Nuevas Guerras Sith, similares al Acólito Sith. La Hermandad de Oscuridad los entrenó en la Academia de Dathomir y la Academia de Iridonia. Asesino Sith .]] Los Asesinos Sith eran unos Sith especializados en emboscar a sus objetivos desde las sombras antes que combatir de forma usual. Casi siempre trabajaban en solitario o en pequeños grupos, utilizando generadores de invisibilidad y el raro arte de camuflarse con la Fuerza para lanzar ataques por sorpresa sobre sus víctimas Jedi. Aunque algunos usaban espadas láser la mayoría usaban armas cuerpo a cuerpo convencionales en sus misiones. Darth Traya, Darth Sion, y Darth Nihilus mandaron legiones de Asesinos Sith durante el período posterior a la Guerra Civil Jedi, causando el casi exterminio de la Orden Jedi. Los Asesinos Sith sacaban sus poderes de los poderes de la Fuerza de sus enemigos. Secuaz Sith Los Secuaces Sith son los miembros más bajos de entre la jerarquía Sith. Algunos ni siquiera eran sensibles a la Fuerza, y, a menudo, adoraban a los Lord Sith casi como a dioses. Los Cultistas Sith, los Asesinos Sith y los Merodeadores Sith pueden considerarse como ejemplos de los Secuaces Sith. Sin embargo, también pueden llegarse a utilizar los soldados Sith, mercenarios, y los reclutas para realizar sus trabajos. Era Post-Bane y Darth Vader.]] Para garantizar la supervivencia de los Sith, Darth Bane se vio obligado a ponerlos en el borde de la extinción. Él instituyó la Regla de Dos: solo podían existir al mismo tiempo dos Sith de pleno derecho, El maestro y el aprendiz Sith. Segun el mandato de Bane, tanto uno como el otro tenían el título de Señor Oscuro del Sith. La Regla de Dos instituía que el maestro tenía que adiestrar a un aprendiz, una vez que el aprendiz está plenamente capacitado, intentaría acabar con el maestro y asumir él mismo el manto y para continuar el proceso. La muerte del maestro se producía, bien en una ceremonia de ascensión o bien por medio de un asesinato. Hay que destacar que existe una Profecía Sith en virtud de la cual Darth Bane fué considerado el "Elegido" entre los sith, aquel que traería la gloria a la orden sith. Maestro Sith Los Maestros Sith eran Lores Sith que tenían a un aprendiz sirviéndoles. Aparte de Bane, algunos Maestros Sith notables incluían a Darth Plagueis y su sucesor, Darth Sidious. Aprendiz Sith Los Aprendices Sith eran los neófitos que estudiaban bajo la tutela de un Maestro Sith. Algunos Aprendices Sith notables incluían a Darth Zannah, Darth Maul, Darth Tyranus y Darth Vader. Adeptos del lado oscuro Los Adeptos del lado oscuro no eran técnicamente Sith. Estos sensibles a la Fuerza eran escogidos y captados por el aprendiz Sith. Esencialmente, los adeptos eran candidatos para sustituir al Aprendiz cuando él o ella fueran asesinados o ascendidos al rango de maestros. Algunos notables incluían a los Acólitos Oscuros de Darth Tyranus, entre cuyas filas estaba Sora Bulq y la infame Asajj Ventress, o los aprendices secretos de Darth Vader Galen Marek y Tao. Era Palpatine Darth Sidious y Darth Vader.]] Cuando Palpatine se declaró así mismo Emperador Galáctico, los Sith controlaron la galaxia conocida, en un sentido político, por primera vez. Con esta autoridad nueva, de gran envergadura, vino una necesidad de agentes en todas partes del Imperio los cuales eran, de un modo u otro, partidarios o incluso integrantes del lado oscuro. Aunque no eran Sith en cualquier sentido estricto, se denominaban a estos subalternos cuasi-Sith generalmente como Adeptos Imperiales del lado oscuro. Como individuos sensibles a la Fuerza que sirvieron al Emperador, ellos apoyaron su mandato Sith trabajando en los papeles de criados, espías, agentes secretos de inteligencia, funcionarios militares, etc. Estos Adeptos Oscuros habían cobrado particular importancia cuando Palpatine nació de nuevo en sus cuerpos clon, seis años después de su muerte. Inquisidores La Inquisición fue una división secreta de la Inteligencia Imperial que consistía en agentes del lados oscuro sensibles a la Fuerza conocidos como Inquisidores u "oficiales de la verdad". Bajo el control de Darth Vader, estos Inquisidores fueron considerados como el rango más alto de los Adeptos Imperiales del lado oscuro, extendiendo en sumo grado el alcance del largo brazo del Emperador. Superaban en rango a los Profetas del lado oscuro y a los Jedi Oscuros menores, y se reportaban directamente al Emperador Palpatine. Profetas del lado oscuro Los profetas del lado oscuro fueron una orden de Sith renegados del Borde Exterior fundada por Darth Millennial. Aunque no eran Sith oficiales, los Profetas fueran posiblemente una especie de Sith verdaderos. Darth Sidious descubrió el grupo y les trajo otra vez bajo su control, renombrándoles como Magos del Emperador u Orden Secreta Imperial. Manos del Emperador Las Manos del Emperador eran agentes especiales sumamente secretos entrenados en la Fuerza por el mismo Emperador. Era tan secreta su existencia que por lo general no tenían ningún conocimiento ni siquiera los unos de los otros. Mara Jade fue una de las Manos del Emperador más conocida. Junto con los Magos del Emperador, las Manos del Emperador eran llamadas la élite del lado oscuro. Guardia Real del Emperador Estos eran los soldados de asalto escogidos a mano, asignados para proteger y servir al Emperador directamente. La sensibilidad a la Fuerza no era en ningún caso una exigencia. Sin embargo, aquellos que mostraron algun talento avanzado, fueron asignados como Protectores Soberanos Imperiales, y aquellos con talentos aún más avanzados fueron entrenados por Jedi Oscuros tutores. Jedi Oscuro Aunque el nombre podría significar lo contrario, los Jedi Oscuros no fueron sinónimos de Sith, aunque Darth Vader y otros usaron técnicas procedentes de las tradiciones de los Jedi Oscuros y Sith. Los Jedi Oscuros eran distinguidos de los Sith en el hecho de que los Jedi Oscuros solo utilizan el lado oscuro, mientras que los Sith respetaban la religión y códigos transmitidos por los holocrones. Era normal que un Jedi Oscuro regresara al lado luminoso (por ejemplo, Kam Solusar). Otros Jedi Oscuros notables incluían a Joruus C'baoth y Jerec. Era del Legado más prominentes con su líder, Darth Krayt (izquierda).]] En el año 130 DBY una Nueva Orden Sith fundada por Darth Krayt se había elevado para tomar el lugar de la orden de Darth Bane. Krayt suprimió la Regla de Dos sustituyendola por la Regla de Uno: Solo habría un único Sith, que sería la Orden Sith misma; bajo la cual habría muchos Secuaces Sith. Gobernada por Krayt, la Nueva Orden Sith prosperó y una posibilidad para la dominación Galáctica se presentó. La vongformación reversa de mundos fue saboteada y cuando la galaxia lo descubrió culpó y persiguió a los Yuuzhan Vong, consiguieron que la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres y la Nueva Orden Jedi quedaran atrapadas entre los dos frentes. Una nueva Guerra Civil Galáctica se presentaba, el Remanente Imperial unió fuerzas con los nuevos Sith e hincaron la galaxia de rodillas ante su fuerza combinada. Muchos mundos culpaban a los vong y, al ser defendidos estos por la Nueva República, se unieron en masa contra el Imperio. Sin embargo, Darth Krayt traicionó al Imperio y depuso al Emperador. Krayt asumió el trono Imperial. Pero el Emperador depuesto, Roan Fel, encabezó una facción rival del Imperio que le permaneció leal. Cada lado intentó dominar la Galaxia en los años venideros. Se sabe que un Sith conocido como Darth Krayt fundó su orden en Korriban, el antiguo mundo cementerio de los Sith, alrededor del 30 DBY. En este nuevo culto Sith, muchos de los seguidores llevaban elaborados tatuajes sith en colores rojos y negros. Puños El Puño era un Señor Sith que servía como el comandante supremo militar para la Nueva Orden Sith. El Puño era asignado a su posicion por el propio Darth Krayt. Desde 137 DBY, Darth Stryfe sirvió como el Puño de Krayt. En la Masacre de Osssus, Darth Nihl era el Puño, pero fue hecho una Mano cuando su predecesor fue asesinado durante la batalla. Manos Las Manos eran los seguidores mas capaces de Darth Krayt, entrenados y existiendo únicamente para realizar su voluntad. Ellos solo obedecían sus ordenes y se reportaban directamente a él. En el 137 DBY, la única Mano de Krayt era Darth Nihl habiéndose convertido en ello cuando su predecesor murió de improviso. Aquel año, Krayt nombró a Darth Talon como su segunda Mano, un suceso que disgustó a Nihl. Inteligencia y Asesinato Sith La Inteligencia y Asesinato Sith era una agencia de la Nueva Orden Sit de Darth Kray. Era el responsable del espionaje, el asesinato politico, y la tortura. Alrededor del 130 DBY, la agencia era encabezada por Darth Maladi. Jor Torlin era uno de sus agentes de clasificación. El laboratorio de Darth Maladi, en el Templo de los Sith, era uno de los cuarteles de la Inteligencia y Asesinato Sith. Lista de Sith Entre bastidores "Sith" fue el nombre de un insecto venenoso gigante en las novelas Barsoom de Edgar Rice Borroughs. Una tira cómica de Star-Lord, publicada por Marvel Comics en 1973, mostró un villano, Rruothk'ar, quien fue descrito como un "Lord-Sith".http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/starlor1.htm Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Jedi vs Sith'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela junior *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela junior *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela junior *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi'' *''Death Star Designer'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Allegiance'' *"Skywalkers" *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''El Ojo de la Mente'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Classic Star Wars'' *''Shadows of the Empire (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Lumiya: Dark Star of the Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Star by Star'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds'' Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' }} Fuentes *[[Star Wars (línea de juguetes)|Línea de juguetes de Star Wars]] *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *[[Star Wars: Episode I (línea de juguetes)|Línea de juguetes de Star Wars: Episode I]] *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''InQuest Gamer 43'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * Vease además *Sith (idioma) *Sith (especie) *Lista de Sith *Código Sith *Localizaciones Sith *Imperio Sith *Velo Sith Enlaces externos * * *Who's Who of the Sith. de:Sith en:Sith hu:Sith nl:Sith pl:Sithowie pt:Sith ro:Sith ru:Сит fi:Sithit sv:Sith Categoría:Organizaciones basadas en la Fuerza Categoría:Religiones Categoría:Sith